A and K Chapter 15: The Slave Trade
???: Yes, gentlemen, wouldn't you like to own your very own beastkin? Kei could hear the man as he stood in the crowd. Kei: (Disgusting.) That was the only word he could think of to describe the scene in front of him. He wore a black robe over himself to keep himself hidden, but he had no intention of letting this pass, especially in Yamatsumi. The slaves were all beastkin and women. Fox, Wolf, Dog, Cat, every kind of beastkin. Kei walks up to the stage, his intentions easy to guess at. The man on stage looks down to see the man. ???: You there, in the black hood! I'm sure you could use a beastkin to do all your work for you! Kei takes the hood off. Kei: No, not really. The man on stage flinches at the man he was now looking at. ???: You're-! Kei: Your worst nightmare. Kei jumps on stage and punches the man clean in the face. It only took one punch to knock him clean out. Kei: Can't even take a punch. You're a weaker man then I thought. The crowd quickly disperses, uninterested in where the situation was leading. Kei takes notice of the dispersing crowd and then takes notice of the women on the stage. They were dressed provocatively. Kei: (I honestly don't know what any of those people were going to do to these women should they be considering to 'purchase' them.) Kei retrieves the key from the knocked out man and unlocks the women's chains one by one. He instructs the women to go to the police station and ask for Nick, and to tell them that he had sent them there. However, one woman remained. A purple-haired woman, with cat tail and ears to match. Her clothes were somewhat torn, obviously from the rigors of being dragged along. She wore a purple skirt and a white tank-top. Basic clothing. No shoes were worn on her feet. Kei: Didn't you hear me? The woman nodded. Kei: Can you speak? ???: Yes, I can. Kei: Why do you not go to the police? ???: Because they will do nothing for me when I get there. Kei: Why is that? ???: I am alone in this world. I have nowhere to go. Kei: ... ???: What will the police do for me? Take my prints and then release back on to the street? Hardly something I would call a life. Kei: Then what do you want? ???: I would like to go back with you. Kei: What's your name? Saori: My name is Saori. Kei: My answer is no. Saori: You are indeed the great Kei, are you not? Kei: I am. Saori: By releasing me from my captor, you are now responsible for my well-being. Kei did not have a response to that. Saori: Which means if I die, my blood will be on your hands. Kei: ...Are you trying to blackmail me? Saori: I owe you a great debt, allow me to repay it. Kei sighs to himself. Moments later, Shigure is surprised to see two people enter into the home. Shigure: Um, Kei? Kei: Saori, Shigure. Shigure, Saori. Kei and Saori walked in and as Kei sat so did Saori. Shigure felt uncomfortable with the situation. Shigure: So is she from... Kei: I took care of the man that was trying to establish a slave trade. People like that make me sick. He should be at the police station now. Shigure: But then she... Kei: Because I freed her, she 'insisted' that she remain with me to pay off her debt. Shigure: ...You need a bigger house Kei. Kei: ...Don't I know it. Another familiar cat beastkin walks in as Athena happily walks in to see all of them before a surprised look appears on her face. Athena and Saori just stare at each other. It isn't until Kei breaks the silence that Athena snaps to. Kei: Um, Athena, this is Saori. Athena: Yeah, nice to meet you. Athena just continues to stare at Saori. This is the most serious look that Kei has seen Athena ever have. Athena: Um, Saori, do you mind if I speak to you outside? Saori nods and the two step outside of Kei's home. Kei and the others remain inside. Athena looks around before she looks straight at Saori. Athena: The hell are you doing here? Saori: Nice to see you too, Athena. Athena: Don't dodge the question. Saori: Kei took out the guy that was the ringleader of the beastkin slave trade. He did my job for me. Athena: And then you followed Kei home? Saori: My mission complete, I had nothing left. And I owe my life to him as well. Athena sighs. Athena: Then lets get something straight here. You're staying at my place. Saori: Don't want to blow my cover? Athena: Its better we don't. Kei doesn't need to know about my dealings. Its better if I keep him in the dark. Saori: You'll have to tell him sooner or later, Athena. Athena: When that day comes, I'd be more then happy to let him know, but for right now, I can't tell him, not when I'm this close. Saori: Close to what? Athena: I believe that person has joined the group Kei fights against. Saori: Athena, you don't mean... Athena: Yeah. Him. Saori: Athena, I should stay here and back you up if that's the case. Athena: I appreciate it. Now that you're here, we might as well team up on this matter. Saori: I'll do my best. The two walk back inside with Athena all smiles. Kei: So what did you two talk about out there. Athena: Just making a few things clear. Kei: Um, alright then. Athena: You don't have much room left, so Saori will stay at my place. Kei: Sounds good. Saori: You saved me, so I still owe you a great debt. I will do what I can to help. Kei: (Don't even know what you can do.) Shigure: Anything you can do is appreciated. Athena: I'm going to go get Shigure settled at my place. So we'll be back later. The two head out after that. This left Kei and Shigure alone. Terra and Alexandria were out in the backyard playing. Kei contemplates giving Nick a call and telling him about the successful mission, but he figured it would just be better to wait. It was nice to have some peace and quiet though. He didn't get that enough. Athena and Saori soon reach Athena's apartment. It wasn't all that far away from Kei's place. The place was clean. There was a kitchen and bar area, a bathroom, and then the main area where Athena did most of her work. In the main area, was a bed on which she normally slept. There was only one other piece of furniture. A desk that was cluttered with papers. Saori: This is where you live, huh? Athena: Yeah, well, I normally don't have to do a lot here. Saori: Well, home sweet home, as they say. Athena: We will have to change your clothes. Saori: What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Its simple. Athena: How long have you worn those? Saori: Point taken. Athena: While I'm thinking about it, why don't you just go take a shower while you're at it? Saori nods and retreats into the bathroom. An hour passes before Saori walks out of the bathroom in a towel. Saori: Clothes? Athena: Oh, right, sorry. I forgot. Saori: You did this on purpose. Athena: Shut up, no I didn't. Moments later, Athena returns with a fresh set of clothes. Before long, Saori had changed into her new set of clothes. A red skirt with black socks and shoes, and a sleeved purple t-shirt. Saori: Could be worse. Athena: Don't like my fashion sense? Saori: You have a fashion sense? Athena: Funny. Athena's sarcasm was obvious. Saori: Athena, you have a bad habit of wanting to dress people up in different outfits like your own little doll. Athena: I can still do that. Saori: No thank you. Athena: Then don't propose it if you don't want it. Saori sighs. Saori: Duly noted. How long have you been with Kei. Athena: Two, three years? Saori: So enough time. Athena: Enough to become friends. Saori: So why the cover? Why not just be yourself? Athena: Because Kei needs someone who's a bit more peppy and energetic. Saori: Whatever, its your case, I'll follow your lead. Athena: Kei is not to know about what we're doing. Saori: Shouldn't be a problem. Athena: You're welcome to choose any clothes in my closet. Saori looks over to the closet. She walks over and opens it to find a huge amount of clothes. Saori: Athena, why...? Athena: You never know what'll come in handy. Saori sighs to herself. Athena goes to her desk and soon finds a piece of paper. She puts it in a different pile. Athena: (Another criminal taken care of.) The screen pops up and it shows the picture of a ringing phone. Athena touches the screen and someone appears on the screen. He makes no attempt to hide himself. The person was Ame. Ame: What's the word? Athena: The man organizing the beastkin slave trade was arrested. Ame: Good work. Athena: Saori is going to stay here and work together with me. Ame: Fine with me. You two are the best I have out there. Stay safe. The screen cuts and then vanishes. Saori: So the boss is pleased, that's good. Athena: Yeah, last thing we need is the boss getting mad at us. Saori: Either way, I need some sleep. I'm tired. Athena: I am too... Athena goes into the closet and retrieves a sleeping bag. Before long, the two have changed and are ready for bed. The clothes they had worn sitting nearby on the floor. Athena: Night. Saori: Night. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter